Soothing Palm
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: adopted from Death By Squishy IYYYH. Kurama's friends give him a voucher for a free massage at Kiyasume Hirate day spa. He finds himself visiting the spa more and more often just to talk to his massage therapist, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

This has been floating around for a while, and I wanted to do a full story instead of adding to my oneshot collection. I hope you like it.

XOX

Four friends sat together in an almost deserted café. Three were on a mission to cheer up Kurama. The flame haired man had recently gotten dumped and his friends had decided that a week was long enough to mope. Yusuke, the brown eyed, black haired loud mouth of the group, slapped his friend on the shoulder and handed him an envelope.

"It's good for one massage at Kiyasume Hirate. It's this exclusive day spa in the Shibuya district. I took Keiko for her birthday and she loved it, heck I even liked it. Give it a try, Kagome has magic hands." Yusuke smiled at the memory.

The orange haired male next to Yusuke agreed. "Shizuru goes there at least once a month. She swears by their facials. I'm taking Yukina soon too."

"I dont know. Is it really that good?" Kurama asked.

the crimson eyed boy sitting beside him glared. "Yes. We paid a lot of money for it so if I have to drag you by your hair I will. And if you touch my sister Kuwabara I'll kill you."

Kurama nodded. "Fine, I'll go. When is it for Hiei?"

Hiei smirked. "Tomorrow at noon. Now, I should go." He left the café, leaving his three friends

"I should go too. Bye guys." Kuwabara put some money on the table and left, giving his friends a brief wave as he left.

Kurama stood up and was followed out the door by Yusuke. They walked to the end of the street before parting ways. Kurama walked to the apartment he shared with his blue haired friend Botan. The two had met in college and became friends quickly. She was bubbly, always upbeat and still dating her high school boyfriend Koenma. Koenma had brown eyes, brown hair and was usually at Kurama's shared apartment. He was the calm to Botan's hyper and Kurama thought they were perfect for eachother. Kurama dropped his keys on the kitchen table and pulled out some juice from the fridge. He sat at the table and looked through the mail that Botan had left for him.

"Bill, bill, letter from home and crap." He muttered. He made his way to the bin and threw the crap in it. Grabbing his juice, he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

He flicked on the tv and waited for his roommate to come home.

XOX

I hope you like it so far and that you will read and review!

Translations:

Kiyasume Hirate √ Soothing Palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Ayame, Koga, Sango and Inuyasha: 24

Kagome, Kikyo, Yukina, Miroku and Keiko: 22

Rin, Sota and Kohaku: 17

Shippo, Rei and Kiba: 6

Random Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

XOX Kagome waved goodbye to her last client and walked down to the reception to grab a sandwich and her appointment list for the afternoon. She smiled as she passed her regulars and stopped in front of the stressed out form of Ayame, her receptionist. She waited for the red head to hang up the phone and grinned. ⌠Hey Ayame, busy?■

Ayame offered a very unladylike snort and handed Kagome her lunch. ⌠You have no idea. You have several appointments this afternoon, starting with a midday massage with a Minamino-san, Inuyasha will be in at one for his monthly facial, Sango called and asked if you could take her two-thirty with Hana because her brother is having his cast removed and Yuki will be in a four for her manicure. How do you do it Kagome?■

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. ⌠I worked hard to get this place up and running Ayame, and I like to keep myself on my toes. How▓s Koga and the kids?■

Ayame sighed. ⌠Kiba has the flu and he▓s driving Koga nuts. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, but then I remember that I gave birth to them, so it▓s his turn to suffer. How▓s Shippo doing?■

⌠Great. He▓s loving his new babysitter, Rin. The girl is really good with him.■ Kagome grinned. ⌠Do we still have that play date on Friday for him and Rei?■

Ayame nodded. ⌠Provided she doesn▓t catch her brother▓s cold. So, any potential husbands on the horizon?■

⌠Yeah right. Shippo and me are happy with just us. Sota usually swings by after school and on the weekends so he▓s got some male influence.■ Kagome replied. She looked at the clock behind Ayame▓s desk and sighed. ⌠Well, I should go. Minamino-san will be here in fifteen minutes.■

Kagome started Kiyasume Hirate two years ago when she first got out of college. It was something she could call her own and she loved to help people get rid of the daily stress of life. Her heels clacked on the terracotta tiles as she made her way to her office/healing room and she slid in quietly. Positioning herself behind her desk, she picked up the book she read between sessions and began to eat her sandwich while she waited.

XOX

Kurama walked into the day spa and up to the reception desk five minutes early. The woman at the desk held up a finger as she finished taking an appointment on the phone.

⌠Yes Mika-san, I▓ll make sure that Kagome is the one healing you. Goodbye.■ She placed down the phone and gave Kurama her full attention. ⌠Hello, I▓m Ayame, how may I help you?■

⌠Good afternoon Ayame-san, my name is Shuichi Minamino, I have a midday appointment with Kagome.■ Kurama smiled at her.

Ayame nodded and picked up the phone. ⌠Kagome, your midday is here. Okay. You can go up Minamino-san, she▓s on the second floor.■

Kurama nodded his thanks and walked to the stairs that lead to the second floor. He ascended gracefully and walked to the door marked ▒Kagome Higurashi▓. He knocked twice and entered upon hearing her. Kurama sat on the chair that was positioned slightly to the left of where the female was standing. She had her back to him, so all he saw was her raven braid and white coat. It reminded him grimly of hospitals.

⌠Please remove your shirt Minamino-san and lay face down on the table, I▓ll be back in a second.■ She turned to him and smiled.

Kurama looked at her in awe. She was truly a beauty with her midnight hair and cocoa eyes. He offered her a slight nod and watched her leave the room. Kurama stripped off his shirt and lay on the table like Kagome had instructed him to. He heard the clacking of her shoes and the door close.

⌠Okay Minamino-san, just relax and I▓ll work out those kinks for you.■ Kagome said as she began to rub vanilla massage oil on her hands.

As soon as her hands touched his back, Kurama groaned. ⌠Yusuke was right, you have magic hands.■

Kagome giggled. ⌠Yusuke Urameshi? Yes he▓s a regular here with his lovely girlfriend Keiko. Nice guy, if not a little brash. Tell me Minamino-san, was it Yusuke that recommended me?■

⌠Yes he and my friends got me to come today to help me get over a slump I have been in recently. My girlfriend of seven months left me a few weeks ago.■ Kurama sighed. ⌠You can call me Kurama, Higurashi-san.■

Kagome▓s hand kneaded his back, pushing on the knots that had acquired between his shoulder blades. ⌠Like the demon thief from that legend?■

Kurama chuckled. ⌠Yes, my friends gave me that nickname because I can be sneaky when required Higurashi-san.■

⌠You carry a lot of tension Kurama-san, do you work hard? Oh, and please drop the formalities and just call me Kagome.■ She smiled.

He shifted a little before answering. ⌠Yes, I work at a museum and my job entails cataloging a lot of the artifacts that come in. heavy lifting and such.■

XOX

At the end of the hour Kurama felt light and relaxed. He was definitely coming back. He slipped on his shirt and turned to Kagome. ⌠Kagome-san, would it be at all possible to make this a weekly thing?■

Kagome shifted some things around on her desk and took out the appointment book she retrieved from Ayame that morning. ⌠Yes, that would be doable. Same time next week?■

Kurama nodded. His eyes shifted to a picture of Kagome and a child on her desk. The kid had forest green eyes and auburn hair. ⌠Is that your son?■

⌠Yes, that▓s my Shippo.■ Kagome smiled and went back to booking the appointment.

⌠How old is he?■ His curious nature was getting the better of him.

Kagome looked up to him. ⌠He turned six last spring and is a little bundle of energy.■

Kurama▓s mouth moved before his brain did. ⌠But you▓re so young! How could you have a six year old?■ His eyes widened a fraction as he realized what he had said. ⌠I▓m so sorry Kagome-san, I didn▓t mean any harm!■

Kagome giggled and placed a hand on his arm. ⌠No harm done. I adopted him a year ago, and I get that a lot.■

⌠I should go. I▓ll see you next week Kagome-san.■ He grinned and walked to the door.

⌠Bye Kurama-san, see you next Thursday.■ She replied and went back to her work.

XOX 


	3. Chapter 3

XOX It was Saturday and Kagome▓s only day off from the spa. She liked to spend her Saturdays bonding with her son. Today, they were at the mall shopping for a pet. Kagome decided a while ago that Shippo needed something to take care of, and seeing as she was allergic to most flowers, she thought that a pet would be a good idea. She thought of a goldfish, but Shippo had other ideas.

⌠Please momma! I▓ll take care of it and walk it everyday. I▓ll feed it and water it and make sure it has a clean habitat. Please?■ Shippo asked her with big watery eyes.

Kagome eyes the ferrets wearily. ⌠But honey, you▓re too young for a pet that requires that much care. Can▓t we just get a goldfish? You only have to feed it and change the water once a week.■

Shippo▓s bottom lip began to quiver and Kagome▓s last defenses crumbled. ⌠Fine. But you have to take care of it.■

Shippo bounced up and down and hugged her tightly. ⌠I will momma, I promise! I want the black and white one.■

She smiled at him. Kagome loved to see such joy on his face. ⌠Lets go and find the lady and we▓ll pick up the habitat and some food and stuff. And Shippo?■

⌠Yes?■ He looked up at her.

⌠We had better get two. That way I can have one and your ferret wont be lonely.■ Kagome had a pet ferret called Yuri when she was a kid. It had died when she was thirteen.

Kagome located the pet store assistant rather quickly and purchased the two ferrets, a habitat, some straw and food. As she was loading it up into the car she looked at Shippo. ⌠What are you going to name your new pet baby?■

He looked long and hard at the ferret. ⌠Shimi.■

⌠Why ▒Shimi▓?■ She asked.

⌠Because.■ He said in all his six-year-old wisdom. ⌠He has a spot on his back. What about you momma?■

Kagome smiled at him, then looked at the snowy white ferret before placing the pet carrier in the car. ⌠I think I▓ll call her Ukime.■

⌠Why?■ Shippo asked as they walked back into the mall. It was just hitting the winter months and was getting cooler.

⌠Because she reminds me of my childhood pet, Yuri. It hurt when Yuri died so I▓m calling her Ukime in memoriam.■ Kagome replied. ⌠Where do you want to go for lunch Shippo?■

⌠Can we go to that burger place you brought me to just after you picked me up from the orphanage?■ He asked. ⌠I liked it there.■

Kagome smiled softly. ⌠Of course baby, wherever you want to go. This is your day remember?■

The two began their walk to Burger King.

XOX

Kurama sighed and wondered for the tenth time how he▓d gotten himself into this. He was currently babysitting his younger brother for his mother. His stepbrother Shuiichi was out with his friends so looking after ten year old Hiroshi. To put it bluntly, Kurama had a headache.

⌠Aniki, I want burgers for lunch. Can we go to Burger King please?■ Hiroshi smiled.

Kurama sighed. ⌠Sure. Just please don▓t get it everywhere.■

The two brothers made their way to the burger place in the centre of the mall, occasionally stopping to look in a few store windows. Kurama led Hiroshi to a table and made his way to the line. He paid for their lunch and went back to the table. He placed the tray on the table and got up for napkins. He walked past a few people but one stood out to him.

⌠Kagome?■ He asked the brunette just stepping out of the line.

She turned around and smiled. ⌠Hey Kurama. How are you?■

Kurama smiled. ⌠Great actually. What are you doing here?■

⌠Shopping for a pet with Shippo. It▓s my only day off so its my day with him. What are you doing here?■ She replied.

⌠Babysitting my little brother. Do you want to join us?■ He asked, smiling.

Kagome sent him a beaming one right back. ⌠We▓d love too. Just let me locate my boy.■ Kagome looked to the table where she left him moments ago to find him talking to another boy. ⌠Shippo, come here please.■

⌠No need, that▓s my brother Hiroshi.■ He took her tray and motioned her to follow.

Kagome walked over to where the two boys were sitting, talking about some cartoon or another. She sat down beside Shippo and smiled at Kurama. ⌠This is my son, Shippo. Shippo, this is Kurama and his brother.■

⌠Nice to meet you Kurama. Do you like my momma?■ Shippo asked innocently.

Hiroshi began laughing. ⌠My brother doesn▓t like girls!■

Kurama blushed beet red and smiled weakly. ⌠No, I▓m just picky. I live with a girl remember?■

⌠Yeah, but you▓ve been friends since college so she don▓t count. What▓s your name lady?■ Hiroshi asked.

Kagome giggled. ⌠Kagome. It▓s nice to meet you Hiroshi.■

Hiroshi dangled a fry in his fingers. ⌠So how do you know my brother?■

⌠I▓m his massage therapist.■ Kagome replied. ⌠Shippo, don▓t play with your food.■

⌠Oh so your that Kagome!■ Hiroshi exclaimed. ⌠Aniki was telling my mum about you. He said you was really pretty and that √⌠

Kurama slapped a hand over his brothers mouth. ⌠Forgive his manners Kagome. He really needs to learn when to shut up.■

Shippo was laughing. ⌠So you do like my momma! I knew it! She was telling my grandma about the cute red head that came in to the spa on Thursday when we went to see her last night.■

One thought passed through the blushing heads of Kurama and Kagome. ▒This will be a long lunch.▓

XOX 


	4. Chapter 4

XOX Kurama sighed as he put his shirt back on. He had been visiting Kagome for the last three weeks and decided that he really liked her. Today, he was going to ask her out. He turned to the woman who was rinsing the massage oil off her hands and spoke. ⌠Kagome, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?■

Kagome picked up a towel to dry her hands on. ⌠Sorry Kurama, I▓m having an old friend over for dinner, but you▓re more than welcome to join us if you want.■

⌠Are you sure that would be okay? I mean I understand if you just wanted to spend time with you friend.■ He replied.

She shook her head. ⌠Of course it▓s okay, I wouldn▓t have asked if it wasn▓t. We usually have dinner together at least once every month, so you are welcome.■

Kurama took a moment to think. She was basically giving him the okay to pursue her. ⌠That would be lovely. What time should I come by?■

⌠I finish work at five, so if you want to meet me here then, we can go straight to my apartment.■ Kagome replied. ⌠I hope you are okay with mousakka cause that▓s what▓s on the menu tonight.■

⌠What is mousakka exactly?■ He asked. ⌠I don▓t believe I▓ve ever heard of it.■

Kagome giggled slightly. ⌠It▓s a Greek dish with minced lamb, aubergine and mashed potatoes. It tastes better than it sounds.■

Kurama nodded. ⌠Should I bring a bottle of wine?■

⌠If you want to, a nice rose would go excellent with it.■ She replied. ⌠I▓m sorry to rush you, but Keiko will be here in about ten minutes.■

⌠Of course, I▓ll swing by at five to pick you up.■ Kurama said as he exited.

XOX

Kurama turned up at five to five. He waited patiently in the lobby for Kagome to some down from her office. While he was waiting, he made light conversation with Ayame. ⌠So how are you doing today Ayame? We never got a chance to talk earlier.■

⌠Doing good, the kids are alright. How are you doing?■ Ayame responded.

Kurama nodded. ⌠Pretty good actually. Do you know when Kagome will be out?■

Ayame picked up the phone and dialed a three-digit number. ⌠Kagome┘yes dear, he▓s here┘.calm down, I▓m sure he▓ll understand┘okay, bye.■ She hung up and looked at Kurama. ⌠She said she▓ll be a few more minutes and sorry to make you wait. She dropped a bottle of herbal lotion and smashed it, so she has to clean up quickly.■

Kagome came rushing into the reception a few moments later, panting. ⌠Sorry about making you wait Kurama. Ayame are you ready to go?■

Ayame nodded and turned all the lights off. ⌠Ready when you are Kagome.■

⌠Kurama I just have to drop Ayame off at home first, her car is with Koga, so if you want to follow me in your car, we can go straight to my place from there.■ Kagome explained.

⌠That sounds alright.■ He responded and walked through the reception and out the door.

Kagome and Ayame followed close behind, with Kagome tossing her car keys at the girl before turning and locking up the spa. She walked over to where Ayame was waiting by her black VW Beetle and go in. she pulled out of the parking lot and they were off, with Kurama trailing them in his red Cavalier. She dropped Ayame off at a nice town house about a dozen miles away and turned back on herself to go to her apartment complex. When they both got there, Kagome pulled up in front and parked with Kurama doing the same behind her. She opened the front door to the complex and he followed her up two flights of stairs and down the hall to her apartment. She opened the door and stepped in.

⌠Welcome to my humble abode. Please ignore the mess, Shippo likes to play with every toy he owns when Rin is over.■ She said as she slipped off her shoes. She noticed a pair of white Nikes that weren▓t hers nor Rin▓s and walked through to the living room.

⌠No need to explain Kagome, my brother is the same when I go to visit.■ Kurama smiled at her and followed her into the living room.

Kagome saw her brother on the couch next to her son and grinned. ⌠Hey Dork of Ages, what are you doing here?■

Sota looked at her and scowled. ⌠I told you not to call me that! Rin got sick as school today and had to go home so she asked me to watch Shippo and tell you that she was sorry.■

⌠Is she alright?■ She asked while picking up Shippo for a hug.

Sota shrugged. ⌠Said something about bad shrimp last night.■

⌠Okay then, as long as she▓s alright.■ Kagome said. ⌠Oh! Sota this is Kurama, Kurama this is Sota, my little brother.■

⌠Nice to meet you Sota.■ Kurama said politely.

⌠You too.■ Sota replied. ⌠Bout time you met someone sis.■

Kagome smacked her brother in the head with her free hand. ⌠Shut it brat.■ She turned her attention to Shippo. ⌠Did you have fun at school today baby?■

Shippo nodded. ⌠Yeah I did momma, we learned out ABC▓s! You wanna hear?■

⌠After dinner Shippo. But you need to pick up your toys okay, we▓re having company for dinner.■ She replied and put him down. ⌠Kurama would you like to join me in the kitchen?■

Kurama nodded and followed her to the kitchen. ⌠Did you need me to do anything?■

Kagome took the mousakka she had prepared the night before out of the fridge and put it in the over. ⌠You could help me make a salad if you like?■

⌠I could do that. Are the vegetables in the fridge?■ He asked.

⌠Yep, they▓re in the crisper.■ She replied as she took a knife out of the block and the chopping board from beside it. ⌠Could you please pass me the carrots?■

He handed her the carrots and began to tear the lettuce. ⌠So, how long have you owned Kiyasume Hirate for?■

⌠Oh, I started it after I left college. I always wanted to have something of my own so I opened the spa. Sango and Ayame are friends from high school so we all went in together.■ Kagome said, slicing the tomatoes. ⌠What about you? Ho did you get into the museum business?■

⌠I studied ancient myths, history and artifacts at college because I wanted to be an archeologist. When I left though, I kinda fell into the profession. I love what I do.■ He replied.

Kagome piled the vegetables into a bowl and placed it on the table. She was about to check the oven but the doorbell rang, so she called for her brother. ⌠Sota! Can you get that?■

⌠Sure sis.■ Sota called back and went to the door. ⌠Hey she▓s in the kitchen.■

The addition to the household walked into the kitchen holding a cake pan. ⌠Hey Kagome, I brought chocolate mocha cake for dessert.■

Kagome walked over to him and gave him a hug. ⌠Hey Kazuma, it▓s lovely to see you.■

He placed the cake in the fridge just as Shippo came bounding into the room. ⌠Hiya Kazuma! I learned my ABC▓s today, you wanna hear?■

⌠Maybe after dinner Shippo. Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?■ He asked, only now spotting the red head at the table.

⌠I was invited. What are you doing here?■ Kurama replied.

Kuwabara grinned. ⌠We do this at least one a month. Me and Kagome go way back.■

⌠Yeah we dated for about six months back in junior high before he moved. We stayed in touch though.■ Kagome explained. ⌠So who wants dinner?■

XOX 


	5. Chapter 5

XOX

Kagome sat quietly on a park bench and watched Shippo play with Kiba on the climbing frame. Ayame had asked her to watch Kiba for her because Koga had to take Rei to the hospital after she took a spill down the stairs that morning. Kagome sighed and took a sip of her now flat soda and shook her head. Both Ayame and Sango had ganged up on her, their boss, and forced her to take a week off of work and spend time with Shippo. She was dragged from her plans of torturing her two friends when Shippo came running to her with tears in his eyes.

⌠Momma!■ He yelled and launched into her arms. ⌠I fell and cut my leg open, I need a bandage and a magic kiss!■

Kagome smiled at him and took a Band-Aid out of her bag. ⌠Sweetie, you need to be more careful when you▓re on the climbing frame.■ She used a wet wipe to clean the small cut up and placed the Band-Aid on it.

⌠What about my magic kiss?■ Shippo said and looked at her with watery eyes.

Kagome kissed the Band-Aid and took two lollypops out from her bag and gave them to him. ⌠One for you and one for Kiba. Be more careful baby.■

He kissed her cheek and ran off. ⌠I will momma.■

⌠Hi Kagome! Where▓s Shippo?■ Said a voice on her right.

Kagome turned her head and saw Hiroshi standing there. ⌠Hello Hiroshi, Shippo is over by the climbing frame.■

⌠Thanks Kagome.■ He yelled as he too took off.

⌠Hello do you know my son?■ Asked the lady that was approaching.

Kagome got up and put out her hand. ⌠Yes I do, I met him a few weeks ago at the mall while he was with one of my clients. You must be Mrs. Minamino. Kagome Higurashi, massage therapist.■

Shiori took the hand and smiled. ⌠It▓s Mrs. Hatanaka now, but you can call me Shiori. It▓s lovely meet you Kagome, I can finally put a face to the name. I assume your client is my eldest Shuichi?■

⌠Yes he is. He speaks very highly of you Shiori, I hope you don▓t mind my son playing with yours.■ Kagome smiled.

⌠Not in the least dear, I assume that he▓s the Shippo I▓ve heard so much about. Hiroshi keeps asking his eldest brother to bring him out in hopes of seeing him again.■ Shiori said as she sat down.

Kagome sat beside her. ⌠Yes, every time Kurama visits, Shippo asks him about Hiroshi.■

⌠Kurama? Is that Shuichi▓s nickname or something?■ Shiori asked.

⌠Yes, I found it rather odd as well. Do you think it would be possible to exchange numbers so that our sons can see eachother?■ Kagome replied.

Shiori took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. ⌠Of course dear, Hiroshi would love that no doubt.■

⌠Here is my card, feel free to call me anytime you wish. If I▓m with a client then someone will take a message and I will get back to you. The only day that I▓m free is Saturday, well I▓m on vacation at the moment so this doesn▓t count.■ Kagome handed her the card. ⌠Well, I have to get Kiba back to his father and Shippo wanted to go to the museum, though I cant fathom why. It was lovely to talk to you Shiori and I hope that we see more of eachother soon.■

⌠It was lovely to meet you dear, I can see why my sons like you so much.■ Shiori smiled.

XOX

Koga walked to the door and somehow managed to step on the only toy in the hallway; a matchbox car. ⌠Damn it! How many times do I have to tell them kids to keep their toys off the floor.■ He opened the door and grinned. ⌠Hey Kagome how was he?■

Kagome gave him a hug and watched Kiba dash into the house. ⌠Great, how▓s Rei?■

⌠Broken wrist, I don▓t know how she did it. Honestly, that kid has a knack for getting herself into trouble.■ Koga replied. ⌠Can you stay for a coffee or do you have to go?■

⌠I have to go sadly, Shippo wants to go to the museum and I need to pick up something for dinner. Do you fancy leaving Ayame with the kids and joining us tonight?■ She replied.

⌠I▓d love to, but the witch is coming over tonight and I need to cook something spectacular or face a wrath Satan himself would cringe at.■ He said.

Kagome giggled a little and playfully slapped his arm. ⌠Koga you know it isn▓t nice to say stuff like that about your mother-in-law! If you need rescuing call me and I▓ll come.■

⌠Will do Kagome. See ya.■ Koga closed the door as a crash sounded out and echoed through the entire house. ⌠KIDS!■

XOX

Kurama lifted another weapon into the display and groaned. He had missed his appointment three days prior because he knew that Kagome was on vacation and was now feeling it. ⌠I don▓t know why I didn▓t just let Sango do it.■

⌠Shuichi could you help me with the fangs please?■ Called the voice of his coworker √ Ayaka.

⌠Coming Ayaka.■ He replied. The museum was just getting everything ready for their Sengoku Jidai display and it was hectic. He hadn▓t had time to visit Kagome in a while and found himself missing her. ⌠What did you need me to do?■

Ayaka grinned. ⌠I▓m having a little difficulty getting Tenseiga to stay on the rack. Is there a trick to it or something?■

Kurama shook his head. ⌠Not really, just use a little blue tack, that should do the trick.■

⌠KURAMA!■

Said mans head snapped in the direction of the yell and saw Shippo running toward him, Kagome attached to his hand and being dragged along. The poor woman looked extremely disheveled.

Shippo came to a screeching halt in front of Kurama and he looked up with a grin. ⌠Did ya miss me Kurama? I missed you and so did momma!■

⌠Yes I did miss you Shippo, your momma too. How are you both?■ Kurama replied.

⌠Fine, but you should come around tonight, momma▓s making duck and wild rice for dinner, the duck▓s in the oven now and she does the best French orange sauce!■ Shippo said. ⌠So are you coming?■

Kurama looked at Kagome and smiled. ⌠Is that alright with you?■

⌠Sure, the more the merrier right? What time do you finish work?■ Kagome replied.

⌠In about an hour. Today was supposed to be my day off, but they needed me so I have tomorrow off instead. Would you be up to doing something?■ Kurama replied.

Kagome smiled. ⌠I would love to. Listen, I have to get some things for dinner and stuff, so would I be able to meet you here in an hour?■

He nodded. ⌠Sure, I▓ll meet you out front.■

⌠Okay, sounds like a plan.■ Kagome looked at her feet and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. ⌠Would you like anything specific for dessert?■

⌠How about that delectable chocolate cheesecake you made for us last time?■ He said.

⌠I can do that. Come on Shippo.■ She waved as they left the museum and headed to the grocery store.

Kurama waved and turned back to the display and a highly amused Ayaka. ⌠What?■

⌠Girlfriend?■ Ayaka grinned.

⌠Something like that.■ He replied.

XOX 


	6. Chapter 6

XOX Kagome walked into her office at Kiyasume Hirate on her first day back and was graced with a bouquet of anthurium, violets, water lilies and primroses in a crystal vase. She smiled and pulled out the card included.

▒Anthurium; attraction.  
Violets; faithfulness.

Water lilies; perfect beauty.

Primroses; hope.

Kagome,

I would be honored it you would join me for dinner tonight at my apartment. Call me at work and let me know of your answer.

Kurama x▓

She let out a small giggle that was of sheer joy. Kagome had been out a few times with him over the past few months and was really beginning to like him. She placed the flowers on her desk and made her way down to the lobby to say good morning to Ayame and get her client list for the day. She walked down the stairs and got a nice shock when she reached the bottom. A woman stood in the lobby that looked just like Kagome; long black hair that was pulled into a cute braid and the same chocolate brown eyes. The only difference being she was about five years older. Kagome felt her professional demeanor slip and she succumbed to the urge to run to the woman and embrace her.

Her heels clacked loudly on the tiles and she ran, arms out, and launched herself at her. ⌠Kikyo! It▓s been way too long!■

Kikyo grinned and hugged Kagome for all she was worth. ⌠Imouto, I missed you so much.■

⌠What are you doing here this early? Christmas isn▓t for a few weeks?■ Kagome asked.

Kikyo smiled and nodded. ⌠Yeah I know, but my boss is spending the season in the Bahamas so he gave me the extra time off. Are you busy today? I thought maybe we could go shopping.■

⌠Sorry nee-san, it▓s my first day back after my vacation and I know that I have a few people coming in that will only be treated by me.■ Kagome explained. ⌠I could probably take a long lunch though. Ayame would that be alright?■

Ayame looked down to Kagome▓s appointment book and nodded. ⌠After you eleven thirty, you▓re free up until about two thirty when Mrs. Hatanaka comes in for a massage.■

Kagome cocked her head to the side and tapped her chin. ⌠Hatanaka, Hatanaka┘? Shiori Hatanaka?■

Ayame nodded. ⌠Yeah she sounded so sweet on the phone, said her son recommended you. Something about magic hands.■

Kagome▓s face split into a wide grin and she began to laugh. ⌠Shiori is Kurama▓s mother! Ooh, I▓m so going get him back when I see him tonight! That reminds me, can you call him at the museum and let him know that dinner would be wonderful but could we move it to my place because my sister came to town please Ayame?■

Ayame picked up the phone and dialed the number. ⌠Sure thing Kagome.■

Kagome smiled and turned back to Kikyo. ⌠Are you free tonight for dinner? I know Shippo will be happy to see you.■

⌠Or course I am imouto, I▓d love to see my nephew again.■ Kikyo said. ⌠Now, who is this Kurama person?■

Kagome blushed a little. ⌠He▓s this guy I▓ve been seeing. He▓s such a nice guy nee-san. He▓s good with Shippo, got a great personality and looks of a Greek god! I▓m really beginning to like him.■

⌠Ah, I▓ll guess I▓ll meet him tonight then?■ Kikyo said.

⌠If he agrees to it then yes. He wanted me to go to his apartment for dinner but I know he▓ll be happy to come to mine too. When do you plan on visiting okaa-san and dork of ages?■ Kagome replied.

Kikyo shrugged. ⌠Later in the week probably. While I▓m here, will you please book me in with Sango for the works when she has time?■

Kagome nodded and looked over at both Ayame and the clock. ⌠Ayame, please take care of that dearest. Kikyo, you sit here and gab for a few hours, or head over to my apartment. I know you have a spare. I have to get up to my office, Kazuma is bringing his girlfriend in for a healing at nine thirty.■

Kikyo quirked her head to the side. ⌠Where did you find him? I though he moved out of town years ago.■

⌠He came back a couple of years ago and we hooked up for coffee and shit. We actually do dinner at least once a month.■ The younger woman replied, turning around and making her way to the stairs. ⌠Give Shizuru a call later, I▓m sure she▓s dying to see you again.■

XOX

⌠See you next week Miss Mushimo!■ Kagome smiled as her last client before lunch left her healing room with a smile on her face. Closing the door she picked up the cordless phone and dialed a familiar number as she got to work on sterilizing the table. It rung twice before a man answered.

⌠Hello?■

Kagome grinned as she spoke back. ⌠Hey Koga, its Kagome. Listen, Kikyo came back for the holidays earlier than expected so we▓re going shopping before my two thirty comes in. are you in?■

Koga sighed audibly on the other end of the phone. ⌠I guess. It▓s not going to be girly shopping is it?■

Kagome giggled slightly as she placed the sterilizing cloth into the laundry basket. ⌠Not likely. I have to get Christmas presents for Shippo. He▓d be real disappointed if Santa didn▓t come up trumps. What about you? Do you have all of the twins gifts yet?■

⌠Har, har. Rei is desperate for this mermaid Barbie thing and I haven▓t been able to find one so far. Anyways, where shall I meet you?■ He said.

⌠Come to Orange Julius in about fifteen, we▓ll go from there.■ She replied. ⌠Anyways, I should go. I▓m all done here and Kikyo is probably driving your wife spare down in the lobby. I▓ll see you in fifteen.■

⌠Alrighty. Bye!■ He said and hung up.

Kagome replaced the phone on the charger and grabbed her bag from her desk. She quickly looked out the window to determine whether or not her coat was a necessity, deciding against it, she walked out the door and locked up. Kagome made haste to the lobby and sure enough, her sister and receptionist were both seated on the plush white couch reserved for clients in transition from one treatment to another, sipping coffee and gossiping like school girls.

Kikyo spotted Kagome first and got up. ⌠Hey Imouto, are you ready to go?■

Kagome nodded and smiled at Ayame. ⌠I▓m heading off to do some serious shopping, so have a good afternoon.■

Ayame smiled back. ⌠Make sure he doesn▓t go overboard this year Kagome.■

Chuckling with understanding, kagome dug her car keys out of her bag. ⌠Heaven forbid he gives you a diamond pendant like last year. Or another pair of designer shoes.■

Ayame shook her head. ⌠I don▓t think my poor wardrobe could handle it. Have fun girls!■

Kikyo and Kagome linked arms and walked outside into the warm December sun. Quickly grinning at eachother, the sisters walked up to Kagome▓s Beetle and climbed in. Kikyo buckled herself in and looked at Kagome. ⌠So, where to first?■

Kagome pulled out of the parking bay and into the street before answering. ⌠We▓re meeting Koga at Orange Julius in about ten minutes, then I have to head over to Thorntons to get Shippo▓s teacher a present, preferably lunch after than, then I have to head to Mango, HMV and Gucci to pick up my heels.■

⌠You brought designer shoes?■ Kikyo said, wagging a finger at her sister in a muck angry fashion. ⌠So unlike you Kagome!■

Kagome giggled and shook her head. ⌠No, remember my butterfly heels? The ones that Naraku got me as a congratulatory present for opening the spa? They needed to be heeled.■

⌠Ah, such lovely shoes! You▓d think that he▓d spend all his money on his daughter but no.■ Kikyo said, laughing. ⌠He always has and excuse.■

⌠He does. ▒You▓re my babies and Kanna gets enough toys from her mother when she goes shopping. Let me spoil you!▓■ Kagome mimicked their cousin▓s excuses perfectly. ⌠This year I▓m going all out on his gift. I already have Kagura▓s present taken care of, and Kanna asked to spend a day at the spa with me, so I only need his and I have all of my family▓s gifts done. Do you know where we▓re spending Christmas this year?■

Kikyo shook her head. ⌠Not too sure. Mum offered up her place because it▓s tradition, Naraku wants us to go to his house in Osaka and we were invited over to Grandma▓s place too. We could forgo the big family thing and spend it at your place?■

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the mall and found a spot relatively easily. Once she had parked, both sisters got out, locked up and began walking to the door. ⌠We could do that. Spend the actual day over at my place and the go to Grandma▓s place on Boxing Day. Shit I▓ve never cooked a full Christmas dinner before! Let me call mum and we▓ll get it all sorted out.■

Kikyo nodded and waved at Koga while Kagome got out her cellphone. ⌠Hey Koga, long time no see!■

Koga smiled and hugged her. ⌠Yeah, it▓s been too long. Kagome told me that you were back for the holidays early this year and said that we needed to get some shopping done. So, hows life treating you?■

⌠Good I guess. Work▓s been hectic for the last few months because Tora-san has been closing a deal with a company in Italy and being his personal assistant, I had to run around like a chicken with it▓s head cut off so he didn▓t have to.■ Kikyo said with a grin. ⌠How about you? Are the twins alright?■

He nodded. ⌠Apart from the daily ▒is it Christmas yet?▓ they▓ve been good. I have Kiba▓s new bike hidden in the garage, and only one more gift to get of Rei▓s and everything is set. We▓re having the Hell Harpies over for dinner and my family are coming too, so it wont be that bad.■

Kagome smacked him on the back of the head with one hand and placed her phone back in her bag with the other. ⌠How many times to I have to tell you not to call your mother and sisters-in-law that? Alrighty, mum said she▓d call me when she got conformation on how many people are coming for dinner, so all I need to do now is start buying the groceries. Are we all ready to go?■

XOX

Kurama picked up the office phone and dialed Kagome▓s number. It was four PM and he was going to have to stay and hour later than expected and that put him late for dinner. He heard someone pick up after four rings.

⌠Hello?■

⌠Hey Kagome.■ He replied. ⌠It▓s me.■

The woman on the other end of the phone snickered a little. ⌠Hey me, it▓s not Kagome. I▓m her sister Kikyo.■

⌠Sorry, you sound very alike on the phone. Is Kagome available to talk?■ He said.

⌠One sec.■ The phone switched hands and Kagome came on. ⌠Hey me, hows it going?■

Kurama shook his head. ⌠Sorry to say I▓m going to be about an hour late for dinner. I▓m a little held up at the museum again, I▓m really sorry. So, what are you up to?■

⌠Wrapping Christmas presents and decapitating lizards.■ She replied. ⌠Don▓t worry about dinner, I▓m a little behind on that anyways, so you would have had to wait.■

Kurama blinked a couple of times. ⌠You▓re decapitating lizards?■

⌠Yeah, when I went to the mall today I got a big bag of sour candies from Woolworth▓s and I snagged all the lizards, Kikyo got the worms and Rin and Shippo split the rest before they went to the park.■ She explained with a laugh. ⌠What did you think I meant?■

⌠Nothing. Never mind I▓ll try to come over as soon as I can. See you soon sweetheart.■ He said.

⌠Alright, see ya Hon!■ Kurama heard the phone disconnect and sighed. She really was something.

Three hours later, Kurama pulled on his coat and made his way out of the museum and into the parking lot. He put his jacket into the back seat of his Cavalier and climbed into the driver▓s seat, intent on enjoying the fifteen-minute drive home. Rush hour was long over, so the drive was relatively stress free. Once he arrived at his apartment complex, he parked his car and made haste up the stairs and to his place. He opened the door and stripped off his shirt as he walked to the shower. Walking into the bathroom, he locked the door and turned on the water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature, before stepping in and having a quick hose down. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the shower and dried his hair off on the way to his bedroom. Kurama walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black denim pants and a white short sleeve shirt. After drying himself off, he pulled his clothes on, tied his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and walked into the kitchen to pick up the ice cream he had originally planned for dessert.

Botan, His roommate, smiled at him from the island. ⌠Hey Kurama, haven▓t seen you much lately and I live with you! What▓s got you so busy these last few months.■

Kurama smiled back. ⌠I▓ve been seeing someone.■

She let out a small squeak and fell off her chair. Picking herself up, she rushed over to him. ⌠Ohmigosh I▓m so happy for you! What▓s her name? What▓s she like? How did you meet her? Is she the one or is it just a casual sex thing?■

Having known Botan for years, Kurama could decipher her questions easily. ⌠Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she▓s my massage therapist, that▓s how I met her and she▓s wonderful. She▓ really cute and smart and I▓m really beginning to like her. She has a son that I just adore and no, it▓s not a sex thing. I haven▓t even kissed her yet.■

⌠Wow, she sounds lovely! You▓re going to have to have her over one night so me and Koenma can meet her.■ She said. ⌠Speaking on which, my lazy ass boyfriend should be over soon, are you staying long enough to see him?■

He shook his head. ⌠Sorry, I▓m having dinner over at Kagome▓s tonight. She was going to come here, but her sister turned up today so I▓m going over there. I▓ll see you tonight Botan.■ He replied and walked toward the door.

He heard her yell at him as he left and had to chuckle at her. ⌠With any luck you won▓t be back!■

XOX

Kurama knocked on Kagome▓s door and got a nice surprise as a seventeen-year-old girl answered giggling. ⌠I▓m going to assume that you▓re Kagome▓s sister.■

The girl, dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink baby tee, shook her head, still giggling. ⌠No, I▓m giggle Rin her babysitter. Kagome is in her snort room getting changed. I▓m guessing that you▓re Kurama?■

Kurama nodded. ⌠It▓s nice to meet you Rin and yes, I▓m Kurama.■

Rin walked away from the open door and motioned him in. ⌠Nice to meet you too. You can head on in to the kitchen. Kikyo▓s in there performing genocide on the sour gummy worms. If you▓ll excuse me, I have a fox to find. Oh, Shippo┘■

She sneaked away, intent on finding the kid and left Kurama to take off his shoes and go to the kitchen. He walking into the kitchen and saw a Kagome clone sitting at the table, laughing menacingly and devouring the yellow worms. Kurama put the ice cream in the freezer and walked over to her. ⌠You must be Kikyo.■

Kikyo looked up from her work and smiled. ⌠Yes I am, you must be the man my sister is crazy for.■ She held out her hand for him to take. ⌠I can see why.■

Kurama shook her hand with a smiled. ⌠I can see that beauty is genetic. You look so much alike.■

She shrugged. ⌠We get that a lot, the resemblance thing. So how are you?■

⌠Pretty good thank you. And yourself?■ He replied.

⌠Alright.■ She picked up a gummy worm and grinned evilly. ⌠Genocide is so much fun!■

Kurama chuckled. ⌠More fun with gummy bears. My little brother guys them by the bucket load and eats one flavour a day. Personally, I prefer to splice them.■

⌠Splice them? You mean like taking two, cutting them in half and then putting them back together?■ She questioned.

⌠Exactly that. It makes it more fun.■ He said.

Shippo bounded into the room and right onto Kurama▓s lap. ⌠Hey Kurama! Santa is coming soon, but I have a question for you.■

Kurama looked down at him and grinned. ⌠And what might that be?■

⌠You see, my school is having a show and tell on Friday because it▓s the last day of term.■ He said. ⌠And I want you to be my thing.■

Kikyo burst out laughing and Kurama just looked dumbfounded for a moment. ⌠You want me to be your thing for show and tell? Why?■

Shippo put on the puppy pout and big watery eyes before answering. ⌠Because you▓re so cool! You work in a museum and you know lots of useless stuff, and you can burn stuff!■

Kikyo▓s laugh had escalated and she was now clutching her sides as Kurama answered. ⌠How do I burn stuff Shippo? That would be a bad thing.■

Shippo smiled and turned the look up a notch. ⌠Well, momma said that your hot, so that means you can burn stuff right? Just like the human torch from my cartoons!■

Kurama flushed a little and smiled. ⌠Not that kind of hot Shippo, you▓ll understand when you▓re older. Back to the subject at hand I think. I▓ll tell you what, if I can get the day off work, I▓ll be your thing for show and tell.■

Shippo nodded and gave him a hug. ⌠Thanks Kurama, I▓ve got to go find Rin now, we▓re playing animal hide and seek! Rin▓s a tiger and I▓m a fox!■

Kikyo wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. ⌠Well, that was the most entertainment I▓ve had in a while.■

⌠What was?■ Kagome said as she entered the room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a cream coloured turtleneck.

Kurama got up from his seat and went over to hug her. ⌠You look wonderful Kagome.■

Kagome blushed a pretty pink and kissed his cheek. ⌠You do too. Now, what was so funny it had me nee-san in tears?■

Kikyo grinned at her, giggles still escaping occasionally. ⌠Just your son telling Kurama here how you thought he▓s hot. Really Kagome, just like the human torch!■

Kagome started laughing too and started her sister▓s again. ⌠Really now? Remind me to kill him later. Maybe the human torch would like to help?■

Kurama pouted at her. ⌠Honestly Kagome, you▓re are pure evil!■

She smacked his arm playfully. ⌠Oh hush you! Would you like a coffee? Dinner won▓t be ready for another ten minutes.■

⌠I would love one thank you.■ He replied. ⌠Would you like some help?■

She shook her head. ⌠No thanks. You go on into the living room and I▓ll bring you one in.■

XOX

After dinner, Kagome drove Rin home and came back in time to watch a movie with her sister, son and Kurama. Shippo was spread out on the floor, Kikyo was sitting on the chair and Kagome and Kurama were on the love seat. Shippo had choice of movie, so there were watching Finding Nemo. About halfway through the movie, Kagome snuggled up to Kurama and placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in closer.

Once the movie was over, Kikyo headed off to put Shippo in bed and then herself as a favour to Kagome. Said woman was now in the kitchen doing dishes and generally straightening out the kitchen. As she washed and rinsed, Kurama dried and put away.

⌠Thank you for coming over tonight Kurama I had a lot of fun.■ Kagome said as she handed the last clean dish to her companion. ⌠You didn▓t have to help you know.■

⌠I wanted to. Beside, it▓s only fair that seeing as how you cooked, I help with the clean up.■ He replied and put the last dish away. ⌠I had so much fun tonight. Thank you again for cooking for me.■

⌠It was no problem at all, I love having you over.■ She said.

Smiling and turning toward her, Kurama pulled her into a hug. ⌠We▓ve been dating for about four months now right?■

Kagome nodded. ⌠Right. Why do you ask?■

⌠Well, I▓ve been thinking lately and I really like you, so would you consider becoming exclusive?■ He mentally berated himself for sounding like a kid with a crush.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. ⌠I really like you too Kurama. You▓re kind, smart and Shippo has taken a shine to you┘■

He smiled back. ⌠But?■

⌠No buts. I▓d be really happy to call you my boyfriend.■ She replied.

That was all the incentive he needed. Cupping her face, he lowered his head and gently placed his lips on hers. She responded with passion and tilted her head to that their noses didn▓t bump one another. He took this as an opening and nibbled on her lower lip, waiting for her to open her mouth to him. As soon as she did his tongue swept in, languidly tracing every inch of her mouth and making her knees go weak. After a moment or two, they broke apart, both flushed and smiling.

Kagome placed a chaste kiss on his lips and hugged him with a sigh. ⌠Keep doing that and I▓ll never let you leave.■

Kurama chuckled. ⌠Well, if that▓s the case┘■

He trailed off and swooped down to kiss her again.

XOX 


	7. Chapter 7

XOX Kagome sat cross-legged on her desk waiting for all of her co-workers to show up for the meeting. It was December 20th and that meant it was the last day Kiyasume Hirate was open before they closed until December 28th when they opened back up for New Years. Sango was the first to arrive.

⌠Hey Boss Lady, hows it going?■ Sango said with a mock salute.

⌠Fine Sango, how goes it with you? We haven▓t had much time to talk lately seeing as the spa has been hectic.■ Kagome replied with a grin.

⌠That and you have a boyfriend now.■ Chuckled Sango.

Kagome scowled at her friend playfully. ⌠Oh hush you. I heard all about you and a certain client. Inuyasha was it?■

Sango blushed a deep red and returned the scowl her friend gave her. ⌠We are terrible aren▓t we? It▓s seems that we are setting a trend.■

⌠What trend?■ Ayame asked as she came into Kagome▓s office for the meeting.

⌠The ▒lets sleep with our clients▓ trend.■ Sango answered.

⌠In my defense, we haven▓t gotten that far yet.■ Kagome said. ⌠Just a few kisses and some over the shirt stuff before Shippo came into the living room after he had a nightmare.■

Ayame looked at her with laughter in her eyes. ⌠That has got to be the worst thing about having children. Once things get hot, they come and interrupt. I remember this one time shortly after me and Koga got married, the twins were four I think, we were in bed in the midst of passion when Rei burst in, crying about how Kiba took her teddy. It was a rush to get clothes on before she climbed in and demanded to sleep with us.■

The three girls sat talking for a while they waited for the other healers to come in so they could start the meeting and open the spa for the day. The meeting only took a half-hour and it covered all of the bases; from new treatments and products being offered to how much sales had gone up.

Kagome looked at her employees with a huge grin on her face. ⌠ I want to congratulate you all on a productive year and you all deserve the four hundred dollar Christmas bonus on today▓s paycheck. And that about covers it, you▓re all dismissed and have a merry Christmas!■

XOX

It was five and that meant closing time at the spa. Sango had left an hour earlier because she had to get her brother from their grandparent▓s house, leaving Kagome and Ayame to close up. Sango had lost both parents at a young age. Her mother died giving birth to her younger brother, Kohaku, when she was eight and she lost her father to cancer when she was sixteen. Kohaku was only eight, so her grandparent▓s had tried everything in their power to gain custody of him. Had it not been in their father▓s will that Sango and Kohaku were to go to Kagome▓s family, then he would have. She loathed her grandparent▓s with every fibre of her being and the feeling was mutual. Mr. and Mrs. Koetsu detested the fact that their only son, Keigo, Sango▓s father, had married ▒beneath his station▓ when he took Sakura, Sango▓s mother, as his wife. Keigo come from a somewhat wealthy family, where as Sakura▓s was only middle class. Mr. and Mrs. Koetsu could see Sakura in Sango and this was the reason behind the mutual hate. Sango looked and acted exactly like her mother. From her soulful honey brown eyes, to her firey temper; it served as a permanent reminder to them of what their son had done. Kohaku on the other hand, was all his father. Thus, they treated him as such. Sango had never denied her brother the right to see his grandparent▓s, but he claimed to only want to see them on a rare occasion.

Kagome▓s heels clacked on the tiles as she made her way to the front of the spa so she could walk Ayame out and lock up before heading over to Kurama▓s for dinner and a movie. Tonight, she was going to meet his roommate and to her, it was scarier than meeting his parents (she had already done that at the park a while back). His parents would have practically no swing over who he dated, but his friends would. If this Botan girl disapproved of her, chances are that they wouldn▓t last through Christmas. It would be an awful shame if that were the case, because Kagome really liked Kurama, and more importantly, Shippo did. The problem with being a parent and finding love was whether or not your kid liked the person you where seeing. Kagome came to a stop in front of Ayame▓s and smiled at hr. ⌠Hey sweet thing are you ready to go?■

Ayame clicked the shutdown button on the computer and grinned. ⌠Sure thing foxy lady!■ She stood up and grabbed her jacket and bag as she made her way from behind her desk and over to Kagome. ⌠Do you have time for a drink?■

Kagome shook her head. ⌠Sorry Ayame, I▓m heading over to Kurama▓s place for dinner tonight and I nee to go home and get ready before dropping Rin and Shippo off at her house.■

⌠Are you sure she▓s alright to take him for the night?■ Ayame said as they walked to the door.

⌠Yeah Miroku said that it▓d be alright for him to stay there with them for the night because I▓m not sure what time I▓ll be home.■ Kagome replied.

⌠If at all.■ Ayame added with a smirk.

Kagome shot Ayame a glare as she locked up the front doors. ⌠Oh hush up! You know that it isn▓t going to happen any time soon so stop being a hose rag about it.■

Ayame gave Kagome a hug before she walked off to her car. ⌠I▓ll give you a call in a few days and we▓ll do some last minute shopping. I still haven▓t found the mermaid Barbie that Rei wants.■

Kagome snapped her fingers as she unlocked the door to her VW. ⌠That▓s what I▓ve been forgetting! I found one of those at the grocery store when I went in to do all my Christmas food shopping on Saturday. It▓s sitting in my closet at the moment, so I▓ll give it to you when we go shopping alright?■

⌠Are you serious?■ Ayame said in delight. ⌠Both me and Koga have been searching for one all over Tokyo and came up dry. I owe you big for it Kagome!■

Kagome shook her head. ⌠Treat me to a coffee and we▓ll call it even. I▓ll give you a call. Bye!■

Traffic was vicious most of the drive home, so Kagome had half hour less to primp before she had to take Shippo and Rin back to her house. She stormed into the house without even taking her coat off and headed straight up to the shower. Fifteen minutes and half a bottle of vanilla mint lotion later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean and smelling delicious. She pulled on the gorgeous powder blue underwear set she had lain out on her bed and began to blow-dry her hair straight. Once that was done, she slipped into the pastel purple mid thigh skirt and cream coloured soft wool sweater before applying a small amount of mascara and lipgloss. Pulling out her pastel purple blazer and cream knee high furry boots, Kagome grabbed her purse and Shippo▓s overnight bag, and headed down to the living room where her son and Rin would be waiting.

Rin▓s head turned to Kagome as she heard her enter the living room. ⌠Wow Kagome you look gorgeous! You have to let me borrow that skirt and jacket set sometime!■

Kagome smiled. ⌠Thank you Rin and I will. Are you sure that your brother doesn▓t mind Shippo staying the night?■

⌠Are you kidding? He loves having kids around, more so than me I think.■ Rin replied with a giggle. She looked at Shippo who hadn▓t taken his eyes off the movie and poked him in the side. ⌠Are you ready to go sweetie?■

Shippo looked up at Rin with a beaming grin. ⌠Of course I am! I can▓t wait to see Miroku again Rin!■ He looked over at his mother and took a flying leap at her. ⌠You look very pretty momma! Are you going to get married tonight?■

Kagome shook her head at him. ⌠No baby, I▓m just going to dinner. Now, I packed your dinosaur pj▓s and your dungarees for tomorrow. I▓ll be there to pick you up in the morning and then we▓re going to see Auntie Sango for lunch.■

Shippo nodded and left to get his coat. Kagome smiled at him and looked at Rin. ⌠You have no idea how much I appreciate this Rin. I haven▓t really gotten out in over a year and I▓m so looking forward to this night.■

Rin shook her head as she pulled her own jacket off of the back of the sofa and onto her person. ⌠No it▓s alright Kagome, I love spending time with Shippo. He▓s like the little brother I never had.■

Kagome took one hundred dollars from her purse and handed to Rin. ⌠In any case, you do a fantastic job with him and I honestly don▓t know how I▓d get by without you.■

Rin shook her head at the money offered. ⌠I don▓t want this Kagome, I▓m quite happy with what you pay.■

⌠Nonsense. You deserve it Rin, it▓s my way of saying thank you for everything and I▓m sure that there▓s something you could use it for.■ Kagome stuffed the money into the hood of the teen▓s coat and walked toward the kitchen to grab the cherry pie she had baked for dessert the previous day.

XOX

Kurama was panicking. Okay, so maybe panicking is too strong of a word. ▒Dashing around at mock chicken while trying to cook and clean the kitchen▓ might be more suitable. Koenma watched his friend from the doorway with a grin on his face. He had never, in all their years of friendship, seen Kurama so flustered over a woman. ⌠You know, you▓ll never be able to get dinner done if you keep up that pace.■

Kurama stopped momentarily to take a gulp from the glass of water on the side and glare at his friend. ⌠Then why don▓t you do me a favour by checking to see if the oden is done while I set the table.■

⌠Now where▓s the fun in that?■ Koenma asked as he walked over to the stove. He stirred the stew a couple of times before tasting it and putting a touch more salt in it. ⌠It tastes about done. Why are you so flustered anyways? From the way you talk about her, this Kagome girl could care less about how lemony the counters smell?■

Kurama▓s speed slowed down until he came to a stop in front of the sink where he rinsed out the rag and placed it in the dishwasher. ⌠Because she▓s never been here before and I want everything to be perfect.■

There was a quick knock on the front door and Kurama▓s head shot up in alarm. ⌠She▓s here! Shit! Koenma, please go let her in, I haven▓t even changed yet!■ with that he dashed out of the kitchen and into his room. This was also done at a speed Superman would cringe at.

Koenma chuckled and walked over to the front door. He opened it and smiled at the woman standing on the other side. ⌠Hello, you must be Kagome. I▓m Koenma, Botan▓s boyfriend. Kurama is just getting changed and will be out shortly.■

Kagome smiled at him. ⌠It▓s lovely to meet you Koenma.■

Koenma nodded and ushered her in. ⌠If you want to take a seat in the living room, I▓ll go get you a drink. Would you like tea or coffee?■

⌠Coffee is fine thank you.■ Kagome replied. ⌠Oh! Would it be possible for me to put the pie in the fridge please?■

He nodded and led her to the kitchen just as Kurama came out of his bedroom. Kurama smiled at Kagome and walked over. ⌠Kagome you look amazing tonight. I▓m so happy you could come.■

⌠Yeah I am too. It▓s refreshing to be away from home for a while.■ She replied.

He gave her a quick kiss. ⌠Where is Shippo tonight? Does your sister have him?■

⌠No Rin and her brother took him to their house for the night. I actually get a lie in tomorrow morning!■ She beamed. ⌠So, how have you been?■

⌠Excellent actually. The museum is closing in two days and my mother has invited me over for the holidays so I▓m leaving for there on Christmas Eve.■ He took a sniff of the air and walked into the kitchen. ⌠Dinner is ready Kagome.■ He set it on the table and waited for his beautiful girlfriend to come and join him.

XOX

Kagome and Koenma sat laughing at the table while Kurama sat there red faced. Dinner had been over for about half an hour and buoyed up on a bottle of wine, Koenma had been telling Kagome amusing stories about her beloved while he waited for his own to return from work. The story that had caused this bout of laughter involved Kurama and a night spent in drag as a dare from his friends.

⌠Pink Kurama?■ Kagome said between dying giggles. ⌠I would have thought blue more your colour!■

Kurama flushed some more and pouted at her. ⌠You can▓t tell me you▓ve never accepted a really stupid dare.■

⌠Well, there was this one time┘■ Kagome trailed off as she thought of that one time in high school.

Koenma▓s eyes flashed in amusement. ⌠Come on Kagome, you can tell us. We▓re all friends here!■

Kagome shrugged. She had to admit, Koenma was a complete blast and she felt foolish for worrying over this evening in the first place. ⌠Alright, try not to laugh too hard okay? When I was fifteen my cousin Naraku, my sister Kikyo, me and my old flame Tohma were all in the same high school. It was the end of the year and we were all sitting in the parking lot skipping final period and playing rummy for dares. I only lost once and they all decided that I should set off the schools sprinkler systems and run through the halls.■

Koenma shook his head. ⌠That▓s not so bad.■

⌠Naked.■ Kagome concluded.

It took about two seconds for that to sink into the brains of the two men, and five more for them to fall off of their chairs in fits of laughter. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome decided that it really was rather funny after all and joined them.

This was how Botan found them.

⌠Hey guys I▓m┘■ Botan walked into the kitchen and all words that were coming stopped as she saw her boyfriend, her roommate and an unknown female all sitting on the floor and huddled together as they laughed. She crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side as she waited it out. It only took a few moments for that to happen and she looked at the three of them questioningly. ⌠Feel better now?■

Three pairs of eyes looked toward the doorway. Kurama smiled at his roommate sheepishly. ⌠Botan, this is Kagome.■ He gestured to both the women.

Kagome quickly got up off the floor and held out a hand to the other woman. ⌠It▓s very nice to meet you Botan.■

Botan took the offered hand with a smile. ⌠It▓s nice to meet you too Kagome, Kurama has told me so much about you. So, Kurama said that you have a son, do you have any pictures?■

Kagome grinned and walked over to her purse. ⌠What kind of mother would I be if I didn▓t carry pictures of my baby around with me?■ She pulled out one of her and Shippo on his first birthday with her. He was dressed up like a fox and Kagome was dressed up like a butterfly. ⌠This was on his sixth birthday, he had a costume party at my mothers shrine. Next year he wants to go to Chuck E Cheese▓s, but I▓m not sure that it would be the best idea.■

Botan chuckled. ⌠Wow, he is a cutie! I take it he looks like his father from his eye and hair colour?■

Kagome shrugged. ⌠Not sure, he was adopted. I can▓t imagine my life without him though.■

Botan sighed wistfully. ⌠I love children so much! Maybe we could do coffee soon and I could meet him?■

⌠Oh that would be lovely! I▓m having lunch with one of my best friends tomorrow, would you like to join us?■ Kagome suggested.

⌠I would love to! Now, down to more serious business, where did you get those boots?■ Botan replied.

⌠I▓ll only tell you in exchange for the name of your hairdresser!■ Kagome said playfully as the two girls began to walk into the living room.

Koenma and Kurama exchanged looks before following their partners into the living room. They silently acknowledged the fact that they would be getting ignored for the rest of the night.

XOX 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, the songs featured, XBOX or the game ▒Grabbed by the Ghoulies▓.

XOX Kagome was having the most wonderful dream involving Greg from CSI and a whole lot of banana pudding when something small began jumping on her bed. At first, she thought it might have been the cat but upon remembering that she didn▓t actually own a cat but two ferrets, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a pyjama clad Shippo bouncing up and down in a hyper fashion. She peeked at her alarm clock and groaned. ⌠Shippo, it▓s seven in the morning. What could you possibly want this early?■

Shippo stopped bouncing and crawled over to her, climbing into bed beside her. ⌠Momma, its Christmas day! We have to go and see if Santa came.■

Kagome cursed under her breath as she realized that he was right. ⌠Go and wake up your uncle Sota, don▓t forget to be as loud as you can, while I get up okay baby?■

Shippo nodded and scrambled out of her bed to claim his next victim. Kagome sighed and pulled the covers off of herself and reached for her glasses. Once that was done she headed to the closet to get her hoody and slippers. She heard a girlish shriek as she pulled her hoody over her head and smiled. Sota was now up. Once she was done in the bathroom, she went to the guestroom to wake her mother. Knocking on the door softly, Kagome entered and saw that her mother was already up. ⌠Merry Christmas momma.■

The elder Higurashi smiled softly at her daughter. ⌠Merry Christmas Kagome. Come give me a hug.■

Kagome walked over and embraced her mother. ⌠What are you doing up this early?■

⌠Sota▓s shriek woke me. I take it my adorable grandson woke you?■ Akira said.

Kagome nodded. ⌠Yep, now I have to go and feed the beast so to speak.■

Akira chuckled and brushed some stray hair from her daughter▓s face. ⌠You look so beautiful with your glasses on Kagome. Why don▓t you wear them more often?■

⌠Because it▓s easier to just wear my contacts mum. I don▓t know about you but there▓s a coffee waiting for me in the kitchen.■ Kagome replied and started walking toward the kitchen. ⌠What time is Grandma coming over?■

⌠She said about eleven. Do you think Kikyo is up yet?■ Akira commented as they walked into the kitchen.

Kagome switched the coffeepot on and poked her head into the living room. ⌠Definitely. Both Sota and Shippo are in there sorting presents into piles, so I doubt that she▓ll stay asleep much longer. Come on, let▓s go stop the boys before they reap havoc on my living room and scare the ferrets.■

Kagome and Akira walked into the living room while they waited for the coffee to brew and sat on the love seat seeing as Kikyo was lying on the sofa. The duo watched as the two boys carefully put everyone▓s presents into piles before looking over to their respective mothers.

⌠Come on momma, this is your pile and you have to open my present first.■ Shippo said with much enthusiasm as he passed an oddly shaped gift to his mother.

Kagome took the gift and put it on her lap. ⌠I▓ll wait until you▓ve opened your gifts first baby.■

He nodded and picked up the first gift, reading the tag aloud. ⌠To Shippo, merry Christmas lots of love grandma.■ He smiled at Akira before shredding the paper and leaping up to give her a hug. ⌠You got me a viewfinder! Thank you grandma!■

Akira kissed the top of his head. ⌠You▓re welcome sweetheart.■

Sota squeaked as he opened the gift from his sister. ⌠You have no idea how much I love this Kagome! You▓re the best sister ever!■ He sent her a beaming smile and placed his new Smallville collection aside.

Kikyo gave an indignant shout and Kagome smiled at him. ⌠You▓re welcome Dork of Ages, I know how much you love that show.■ She was assaulted by a very happy Shippo seconds later.

⌠Momma it▓s perfect! Where did you find it?■ He said as he held out an orange and blue jumpsuit. ⌠I▓m gonna look just like Naruto!■

Kagome patted him on the head and placed him back on the floor. ⌠That was the point baby. Kikyo do you want a coffee?■

Kikyo nodded slowly. ⌠That would be wonderful Kagome.■

⌠Alright I▓ll be right back.■ Kagome walked into the kitchen and took out three mugs from the cupboard. She added the correct amount of cream and sugar to each one and was pouring the coffee in when the phone rang. She reached across the counter and picked up the cordless. ⌠Higurashi▓s house of crazy, Kagome speaking.■

⌠Merry Christmas tenshi.■ The person said with a chuckle.

Kagome cradled the phone on her shoulder as she loaded the coffee cups up onto a tray. ⌠Merry Christmas to you too Kurama. Tell me, was it Hiroshi that had you up this early?■

⌠You know him too well. What is it with small children and jumping on beds at five in the morning?■ he said.

⌠You got that treatment too huh?■ Kagome said as she picked up the tray and began the small walk into the living room. ⌠Shippo bounced on everyone▓s beds this morning, but not until seven. I was lucky enough to get it first though.■ She placed the tray on the coffee table and sat back down beside her mother. ⌠So, how is your morning so far?■

⌠Wonderful actually. I am now the victim of a run by shooting.■ He chuckled a little before he explained. ⌠My stepbrother Shuiichi decided that I was the best person to test his new supersoaker on. I am now sitting in a pair of awful flannel pyjama▓s that belongs back up in the attic where they were found. Tell me Miss Higurashi, what exactly are you wearing right now?■

She giggled and switched the phone to her right hand. ⌠I don▓t think my boyfriend would approve if I disclosed that information Mr. Minamino. Besides, my mother is in the room.■ ⌠▓Tis a shame, really it is.■ He replied with mock hurt. ⌠Anyway, will you be able to tear away from your family this afternoon? I would love to see you sometime to give you your gift.■

⌠I think I could manage that. I have dinner scheduled for around four this evening, and my grandma is coming over at eleven, but you are welcome to come over if you like. I have your gift waiting for you under the tree and I know that my mother would probably like to meet you.■ Kagome said.

⌠That sounds like a great idea, unless I would be imposing.■ Kurama said.

⌠No of course not, I would love to have you here! I will warn you though, I got Sota the first four seasons of Smallville so we▓ll probably be watching that.■ She replied with a giggle. ⌠That and I don▓t plan on changing out of my pyjama▓s.■

⌠I think I could suffer to see you in your pyjama▓s Kagome. I▓ll be over later love. Bye.■ He said.

⌠Alright see you then.■ Kagome said and hung up the phone. She looked at her mother who was giving her a questioning look. ⌠It was Kurama.■

⌠Ah.■ Akira said. ⌠Who is Kurama dear?■

Kikyo batted her eyelashes in a dramatic fashion and answered for her sister. ⌠Kagome▓s boyfriend.■

Kagome threw a cushion at her sister. ⌠You hag! I wanted to tell her!■

⌠Children, behave.■ Akira scolded playfully. ⌠Now Kagome, why didn▓t you tell me you had a boyfriend?■

XOX

Kurama rubbed his temples as Hiroshi chased Shuiichi around with the plastic kunai he got that morning. Whatever had possessed his mother to buy them for Hiroshi was beyond him. Like his little brother needed anything else to beat on him with. He looked at his mother and smiled. ⌠Mother, would you mind if I snuck away for about an hour to see Kagome?■

Shiori shook her head. ⌠Of course not dear! I▓m sure she would love to see you sometime today.■

Kurama nodded his thanks and looked at his stepbrother that was giving him an odd look. ⌠What?■

Shuiichi▓s smirk grew. ⌠Who▓s Kagome?■

Hiroshi answered that one. ⌠Brother▓s girlfriend and Shippo▓s mum. You remember I told you about Shippo right?■

⌠So is she hot?■ Shuiichi said. That one earned him a smack on the back of his head from his mother and a mention of how he should use manners. ⌠I was only asking.■

Kurama send a half-assed glare at his younger brother. ⌠Not that it▓s any of your business, but Kagome holds enough beauty to bring angels to their knees.■

Shuiichi nodded before looking back to his brother. ⌠Does she have a sister?■

⌠Yes she does, but I doubt she▓d be interested in you.■ Kurama replied.

Shuiichi▓s chest puffed up indignantly. ⌠And why not! I am a total hottie!■

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. ⌠Because she▓s about twenty seven and has a younger brother your age.■

⌠What▓s his name, I might know him.■ Shuiichi said.

⌠Sota Higurashi. From what Kagome say▓s he▓s a bit on the insane side.■ Kurama said before getting up, fully intent on going to change. ⌠Now, if you▓ll excuse me, I have to change and go pay my tenshi a visit.■

An hour later, Kurama pulled up to Kagome▓s apartment building. He▓d basically said ▒fuck it▓ and decided to wear a pair of jeans and a sweater instead of going all out and wearing something overly dressy. He was, after all, only meeting her mother and seeing as how most mothers loved him (though he couldn▓t see why) he didn▓t feel the need to dress up. He picked Kagome▓s gift up from the passenger▓s seat and exited the car, locking the door behind him. He walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer to Kagome▓s apartment, only having to wait for a moment for her to open the door. He slowly walked up the stairs and straight to Kagome▓s front door. Knocking twice, he waited for someone to answer. Said someone was Kikyo.

⌠Hey Kurama, Kagome is in the living room picking up wrapping paper.■ Kikyo explained.

⌠Thank you Kikyo.■ He said as he slipped his shoes off. He walked into the living room and saw Kagome kneeling on the floor with a garbage bag at her side that was almost stiffed with colourful paper, much more littered the floor. He walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. ⌠Guess who.■

⌠Grandma Genkai? Your voice has deepened since I last saw you.■ Kagome teased.

Kurama pouted and removed his hands. ⌠Just for that you don▓t get your present.■

Kagome giggled and turned around. ⌠That▓s okay, you don▓t get yours either.■

Kurama▓s pout increased and he folded his arms across his chest.

⌠Stop pouting you big baby and come here and give me a hug.■ Kagome said, he giggles also increasing.

Kurama smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. ⌠I missed you, you know. I didn▓t know you wore glasses.■

⌠ I wear contact▓s most of the time. I missed you too.■ Kagome sighed. ⌠Hey would you like a coffee? And you▓re just in time for breakfast!■

He kissed the top o her head. ⌠Coffee would we wonderful thank you love.■

Akira sighed at the sight of the display of ▒young love▓ and brought the attention of the pair to her.

Kurama quickly released Kagome and walked over to her. He offered her a small bow before he spoke. ⌠You must be Mrs. Higurashi. I am Shuichi Minamino, the man that your daughter has wrapped around her finger.■

Akira smiled at him. ⌠It is wonderful to meet you Shuichi, although I must say that Kagome has told me nothing about you.■

Kagome rolled her eyes and wandered into the kitchen. She put a fresh pot of coffee on and began pulling out pans for the traditional Christmas day breakfast. While the frying pan was heating, she walked to the fridge and took out the bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, cream, butter and the turkey she had brought for dinner. Kagome flicked on the radio as she walked past in and set about putting the sausages in the pan.

⌠ ▒Young kid stepped in from the cold.

He ordered up a drink.

Said don▓t look surprised old man I▓m older than you think.▓

Okay that was Montgomery Gentry with ▒Tattoo▓s and Scars▓ and next up is ▒Angels in Waiting▓ by Tammy Cochran.■

Kagome gave a small squeak of delight and ran to the radio to turn it up a few notches. She pulled a metal bowl from the cupboard to mix the eggs in and walked back to the counter. She sang along to the music as it played.

▒We▓d camp out on the living room floor, in our old sleepin▓ bags by a make believe fire.

In a tent made of covers, we▓d talk for hours, my two brothers and me.

Keepin▓ the faith, racing with destiny.

They were angels in waitin▓.

Waitin▓ for wings to fly from this world, away from their pain.

Treasurin▓ time, till time came to leave, leave them behind.

Sweet memories.

Angels in waitin▓, angels in waitin▓ for wings.

They always knew they▓d never grow old.

Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul.▓

Kagome whisked up the eggs with butter and milk before setting it aside and rolling the sausages. She failed to notice the man standing in the kitchen doorway, watching her cook like it was the most natural thing in the world.

▒In their darkest hour, I made a promise I will always keep.

I▓ll give them life, I▓ll let them live through me.

They were angels in waitin▓.

Waitin▓ for wings to fly from this world, away from their pain.

Treasurin▓ time, till time came to leave, leave them behind.

Sweet memories.

Angels in waitin▓, angels in waitin▓ for wings.

They were angels in waitin▓.

Waitin▓ for wings to fly from this world, away from their pain.

Treasurin▓ time, till time came to leave, leave them behind.

Sweet memories

Angels in waitin▓, angels in waitin▓ for wings.

Angels in waitin▓, angels in waitin▓ for me.▓

Kagome felt hands on her waist and jumped five feet in the air, almost throwing the plate of sausages she was holding. She turned around and hit the offending person on the chest with her spatula. ⌠Kurama you jerk! You scared the hell out of me!■

Kurama chuckled and took the plate out of her hands. ⌠Sorry love, but you look so cute when you▓re cooking and singing. Anyway, do you need help with breakfast?■

Kagome shook her head. ⌠No thank you, I have it covered. But could you please go to Shippo▓s room and inform the boys that breakfast will be done shortly. My sister brought him a new game for his XBOX and I haven▓t seen his all morning save for when he was opening his presents. I▓m beginning to think that letting him have an XBOX wasn▓t the best idea in the world.■

Kurama nodded his head and gave he a quick kiss before he left to find the two boys. He walked down the hall to where Shippo▓s room was and opened the door slowly. Sitting oh Shippo▓s bed was both Shippo and a boy who looked like Kagome. Kurama assumed that this was Sota. ⌠Hey guys, Kagome said that breakfast is going to be ready soon and she want▓s you in the kitchen please.■

Shippo paused his game and took a flying leap at Kurama. ⌠Hey Kurama, do you like my outfit? I look just like Naruto now!■ He said proudly.

⌠Yeah you look great Shippo. I▓ll have to bring Hiroshi over one day so the two of you can play ninja together. Hiroshi got some weapons today.■ Kurama said as he too sat on the bed. ⌠So what are you playing?■

⌠It▓s called ▒Grabbed by the Ghoulies▓ and it▓s actually pretty fun to watch.■ Sota said. ⌠You go to this house to rescue your girlfriend but you are constantly getting attacked by things like Haunted TV sets, Zombie Pirates, Imps, Skeletons, stuff like that. Oh, I▓m Sota by the way.■ He said sticking out his hand.

Kurama took the offered hand. ⌠Nice to meet you Sota, I▓m-⌠

⌠Kurama, nee-san▓s boyfriend. I know.■ Sota said. ⌠Kagome is crazy about you.■

⌠That▓s wonderful seeing as I▓m crazy about her too.■ Kurama replied.

XOX

Kagome finished putting breakfast on the table and looked around. It had been half an hour since she sent Kurama to fetch the boys and in that time she▓d managed to cook an entire breakfast, set it on the table and make enough coffee for the four adult and squeeze some orange juice for the boys. Kagome shrugged and walked to her son▓s room. She opened the door and had to stifle a giggle at the sight. All three boys were sitting on the bed together, the older two cheering on Shippo as he fought something on the game. ⌠If I▓d have known you were addicted to video games Kurama, I wouldn▓t have asked you to fetch the boys.■

Kurama looked over to her and grinned sheepishly. ⌠Sorry, I only meant to sit here while I spoke to your brother, but then I began to watch Shippo play and I couldn▓t remember what I came in here for.■

Kagome shook her head. ⌠Well, in any case breakfast is on the table and fried slice gets nasty when it▓s cold.■

At the sound of fried slice, Sota shot up from the bed and ran to the kitchen. Shippo paused his game and walked over to Kagome. ⌠Momma, can you carry me?■

Kagome smiled down at him and picked him up into her arms. ⌠Jeez, you▓re getting too big for this Shippo.■

Kurama took the boy from her arms and placed him on his back. ⌠I▓ll carry him for you love. You don▓t mind getting a piggy back ride do you kiddo?■

Shippo shook his head quickly. ⌠Nope! Onward!■

Kagome giggled at the site and followed the boys to the kitchen.

XOX

After breakfast, Akira had volunteered herself and Sota to wash up while Kagome and Kurama exchanged gifts. The twosome were now seated in the living room, talking quietly while they gathered up enough courage to exchange gifts. Kagome smiled at her boyfriend and handed him his gift. ⌠I hope you like it, it▓s one of a kind.■

Kurama tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Opening it, he gasped in surprise. Inside the box was an old leather bound book titled ▒Legend of the Great Thief, Youko Kurama.▓ Kurama looked over to Kagome and smiled. ⌠Where did you find this?■

⌠When I told my grandfather that I was dating you and that you have an affinity for history, more specifically, Youko Kurama, he insisted that I give this to you. It▓s been sitting in the shrines storage house since before I was born and is said to be written by Youko▓s old thieving partner, the bat demon Kuronue.■ She explained. ⌠It was written over three hundred years ago, and is very fragile so please be careful.■

Kurama nodded. ⌠I promise that I▓ll only read it with the special equipment at the museum. Wow, you have no idea how much I love it.■

Kagome just blushed. ⌠I hoped that you▓d like it.■

⌠I really do. Thank you so much Kagome.■ Kurama hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before handing Kagome her gift. ⌠It can▓t compare to what you gave me, but I asked your sister what I should get you and she suggested this.■

Kagome opened the present and looked curiously at the box. It was no larger that the box she had given him. She opened the lid and gasped. It was a pair of shoes that she▓d been saving for since she first started the spa; black Christian Dior ▒Dior Western Pumps▓. She put the box on the sofa beside her and turned to Kurama, enveloping him in a loving hug. ⌠I can▓t believe you! I have been saving for these since I started the spa. Why did you get me such expensive shoes?■

⌠Because I wanted to.■ Kurama said into her hair. ⌠And because you are the only person that I know that could pull off such beautiful shoes.■

⌠Kurama, you are such a sweetheart! Still though, as much as I love them, they▓re too expensive.■ She replied.

Kurama pulled away from her hug and ran his thumb over her cheek. ⌠Nothing is too much for you Kagome. I love you.■

Kagome smiled softly at him. ⌠I love you too.■

Meeting in the middle, they shared a sweet Christmas kiss.

XOX 


	9. Chapter 9

Guest appearances by Tohma Seguchi and Ryuichi Sakuma from Gravitation! Both will be twenty-three to suit me needs!

XOX Winter slowly ebbed away and the harsh cold was replaced my spring showers. February had seen the end of the freak snowstorms that had plagued January, and the spa was exceptionally busy, what with all the teenagers coming in to relax after studying for graduation exams. It didn▓t help that one of Tokyo▓s resident celebrities was marrying in mere days and had hired Kagome to do facials for herself and ten of her friends. To put it bluntly, Kagome was exhausted. Needless to say, when five thirty rolled around that Friday, she was quite ready to go home and veg out in front of her computer with a couple glasses of wine and take out. Shippo was spending the night at her mothers, so she had the evening to herself. Kagome parked her car outside her apartment block and trudged up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and made her way to her room. After a quick shower, she braided her hair and took out her contacts. Slipping into a pair of pyjama pants and the comfortable burnt orange hoodie that Kurama had given her (he decided that she was too cute when being drowned in it), she put her glasses on and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of chilled wine and a glass. Sighing contentedly, she walked into the living room, completely ignoring her brother, and straight to the small dining area turned computer room. Booting up the computer, she poured herself a glass of wine and downed it in one go. Deciding she needed something stronger, Kagome took the wine and glass back to the kitchen and gathered her wallet and keys. When she went back into the living room, she finally noticed her brother and his friends. ⌠Hey Dork of Ages, I▓m running out quickly, so if Kurama calls, tell him I▓ll be right back.■

Sota looked over at her. ⌠Jeez nee-san, did you run out of pretty at the spa and have to use your meager personal supplies?■

⌠Bite me brat, I▓ve had a long ass day.■ She replied. ⌠Hey Kohaku.■

⌠Hey Kagome, thanks for letting me stay tonight.■ Kohaku said with a smile.

Kagome shrugged. ⌠No worries kiddo. Sango said that she was having Inuyasha over tonight and I▓m sure that the last thing you want is to hear them together.■ She looked at the other brown haired boy on her sofa and blinked. ⌠I don▓t think we▓ve met.■

He quickly got up from his seat and gave her a small bow. ⌠Shuiichi Hatanaka Miss Higurashi, it▓s a pleasure.■

Kagome shook her head at the formality and smiled. ⌠Ah, you must be Shiori▓s son.■

⌠Stepson actually. How do you know my mother if I may ask?■ He replied.

⌠My son is friends with her youngest.■ Kagome said.

⌠So your Shippo▓s mum?■ Shuiichi said. Kagome nodded. ⌠Wow, when Aniki said you were you were hot, I wasn▓t expecting this.■

Kohaku started to laugh and Sota muttered a ▒dude, that▓s my sister▓ while Kagome blushed.

⌠Er thanks┘I think.■ She turned back to her brother. ⌠Anyways, I▓ll be back in ten minutes so try not to wreck the place while I▓m gone.■

Just as she said, Kagome arrived back home ten minutes later with a bottle of Malibu. She grabbed a shot glass from the kitchen and walked back into her computer room. She sat there glancing over a menu for the Chinese place down the street when the phone rang. She answered with the customary; ⌠Higurashi▓s house of Crazy.■

⌠Hey Kagome it▓s Botan.■

⌠Oh hey Botan, what can I do for ya?■

⌠I was wondering if you▓re busy tonight.■

⌠Not it the least, do you want to come over?■

⌠You don▓t mind? It▓s just Koenma has some guys over to play cards and with the five of them, it▓s too much testosterone for me to handle.■

Kagome giggled a little. ⌠Oh I hear ya. My brother is here with two of his friends for the night, so I was going to get all liquored up and order our. Do you want Chinese or Indian?■

Botan let out a relieved sigh. ⌠I could murder a Korma. Shall I bring a bottle of something?■

⌠If you want. I brought a bottle of Malibu a few moments ago if you like that.■ Kagome said. ⌠Do you need a ride or do you want to drive?■

⌠I▓ll drive. Okay, I▓ll see you soon Kagome!■

Kagome heard a click and went back to browsing menus. She looked out into the connecting living room. ⌠Do you guys want Indian?■

XOX

An hour later Kagome and Botan were sitting in the kitchen, alternating between tearing chunks out of the naan bread and slamming shots of tequila. Botan looked over at Kagome and wrinkled her nose. ⌠I seriously don▓t know how you can eat that!■

Kagome shoved a spoonful of her chicken Tikka Masala into her mouth and smiled. ⌠Its not that spicy.■

⌠Too spicy for my tastes. Give me a nice sweet Korma any day!■ Botan said and took a sip of her Pina Colada.

⌠That reminds me.■ Kagome muttered and walked from the room. She came back a few moments later with a roll of toilet paper, which she stuck in the freezer.

Botan cocked her head to the side cutely. ⌠What did you do that for?■

Kagome giggled briefly. ⌠Because Sota decided he wanted to look macho in front of his friends and ordered a Vindaloo. He▓ll thank me in the morning.■ She slammed another shot of tequila and made a face. ⌠Right, so what were we talking about again?■

⌠Ex boyfriends. I do believe it▓s your turn!■ Botan said with a smile.

⌠Okay, about a year after Kazuma left town, I was in my first year of high school and I met this real fit guy named Tohma Seguchi. God Botan, he was gorgeous! He had platinum blonde hair and gorgeous blue green eyes.■ Kagome said, getting a far away look on her face. ⌠Did I tell you he was hot?■

Botan giggled. ⌠Yeah you did. So how long did you last?■

⌠About three years.■ Kagome said sadly. ⌠He started hanging around with this guy and started a band, we drifted apart. We still talk every so often, but last I heard his band was doing pretty well. Never would have expected him to make it. I think I still have a picture of me and him before we broke up.■

⌠Well go get it!■ Botan said and practically shoved Kagome from the room.

Kagome walked into her spare room and dug out an old box of photos from the closet. She picked it up and took it into the kitchen. Taking her dinner and setting it on the counter, she began to rummage through the box. She found one photo and handed it to Botan. ⌠This is me and Kazuma when we were first dating.■

Botan took the photo and smiled. ⌠I▓ve only ever seen him this happy when he▓s with Yukina. You must have really loved eachother.■

Kagome nodded and discarded a few photos into a rapidly growing pile. ⌠Yeah, we did. He was such a sweetheart. Still is. Ah, here it is!■ She handed the photo of the two of them hugging over.

Botan gasped. ⌠You know who this is right?■

⌠Yeah Tohma, my ex. I should probably call him later, we haven▓t spoke in like a month.■ Kagome said.

Botan shook her head rapidly. ⌠No, I mean he▓s Tohma Seguchi, THE Tohma Seguchi, keyboardist for Nittle Grasper.■

⌠Who?■ Kagome said. ⌠I don▓t think I▓ve heard of them.■

⌠What do you mean you▓ve never heard of them! Everyone▓s heard of them!■ Botan exclaimed. ⌠Even Hiei knows who they are and he practically lives in a hole!■

Kagome stopped her rummaging and shrugged. ⌠I only really listen to American music.■ She handed Botan another photo. ⌠This is us and that guy that he started hanging out with. He was a nice enough guy, but a little weird.■

⌠You went to school with Ryuichi Sakuma.■ Botan said before she fell into a dead faint.

XOX 


	10. Chapter 10

XOX Kurama sat down in a local coffee shop waiting for Yusuke after receiving a rather alarming call. He watched his friend come running into the cafИ and shook his head as he sat down. ⌠Even after all these years you still can▓t make it on time.■

⌠Hey shut up! At least I made it!■ Yusuke was always quick to defend himself.

Kurama chuckled. ⌠So, what did you need to talk to me about, it sounded pretty urgent on the phone. Did Kuwabara do something to Yukina? Because if he needs a place to hide from Hiei, my apartment isn▓t exactly the safest place.■

Yusuke shook his head. ⌠Actually, it▓s about Kagome. I saw her at the mall today.■

Kurama nodded. ⌠So? She goes to the mall every Saturday with Shippo.■

⌠She wasn▓t with Shippo.■ Yusuke said hesitantly. ⌠She was with another guy.■

Kurama blinked, his anger building. ⌠Again, so? She has guy friends that she goes shopping with, like Koga.■

Yusuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ⌠You▓re not going to make this easy are you? I think she may be cheating on you.■

Kurama stood up from his seat in haste, making other patrons stare at him. ⌠Kagome wouldn▓t cheat on me!■

⌠She hugged the guy and gave him a kiss on the cheek Kurama. She looked really excited about something.■

Kurama threw some money on the table for his untouched coffee and quickly left. Blinded by anger, he jumped into his car and drove quickly to Kagome▓s apartment. She wouldn▓t cheat on him she loved him. Didn▓t she? He parked his car outside her apartment complex and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Pounding on the door, he barely stopped his hand in time when Kagome opened the door and smiled at him. ⌠Hey Kurama, what brings you by today?■

⌠Yusuke said he saw you at the mall today with another guy.■ He said, waiting for her to deny it.

Kagome nodded. ⌠Uh huh. We went shopping.■

Kurama▓s last shred of sanity snapped and he began yelling. ⌠How long has this been going on huh? How long have you been cheating on me?■

⌠Cheating on you, Kurama I▓d never-⌠ Kagome began to defend herself.

⌠I don▓t really care any more Kagome! Am I not enough for you anymore?■ Kurama yelled. ⌠Am I really that bad of a boyfriend that you have to seek comfort in the arms of another man?■

Kagome was clutching herself like a lifeline, tears pouring from eyes as her lover threw accusations at her. ⌠Do you really think that Kurama?■

⌠Yes I do! I love you with every ounce of my being and you feel the need to go behind my back and kiss another man?■ Kurama cried. ⌠Why did you do it Kagome? Why did you betray me?■

⌠HE▓S MY COUSIN!■ Kagome yelled.

The flow of vicious words stopped. ⌠Your cousin?■

Kagome nodded and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. ⌠Yes, my cousin. Remember how me and Kikyo told you about out cousin that treats us like his sisters?■

⌠The businessman?■ Kurama asked.

⌠That▓s the one. This week commemorates the anniversary of the spa opening. It▓s been two years since I started my business and Naraku took me out to celebrate. Like he does every time he visits, Naraku brought me some of the things that I have wanted since I was in college. Like the dress that goes with the shoes you brought me for Christmas.■ Kagome explained. ⌠I had reservations made for next week at Coucagno for us because we haven▓t really spent much time together lately.■

⌠Kagome┘■ Kurama was at a loss for words. He reached out to grab her hands and she pulled away as though burned.

Kagome shook her head allowing a few stray tears to hit the floor. ⌠How could you accuse me of cheating on you?■

⌠I▓m so sorry Kagome. I love you so much┘I just didn▓t think when I heard that you were with another man┘■ Kurama said.

⌠That▓s right, you didn▓t think.■ Kagome said. ⌠I love you too Kurama, but I won▓t get hurt. Please, just go home.■

His heart sunk, he felt so low. ⌠Please Kagome, don▓t let this be the end.■

Kagome bowed her head and pointed to the door. ⌠Please, just go. I▓ll call you in a few days. Maybe.■

Kurama nodded slowly and walked out of the apartment.

Once the door was closed, Kagome sunk to her knees and sobbed.

XOX 


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you like this chapter people!

Random disclaimer: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho and the song With or Without You belong to their respective creators.

XOX

Kagome watched the rain pound against the window of her room. After hearing her sob her heart out on the phone, Kagome had taken a few days off of work at her mother's insistence and drove herself and Shippo to the shrine. Kurama had called her continuously for three days, leaving a barrage of messages on her cellphone begging for forgiveness. Every time he called, Kagome would cry as he told her that he was sorry and he loved her. Her phone began to ring again and she turned on he radio do drown out the ringing.

See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side.

I'll wait for you.

Slight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait.

And I'll wait without you.

With or without you.

With or without you

Kagome reduced to a crying mess on her bed.

XOX

Kurama hung up the phone with a sigh and sat back on the sofa. Three days. It had been three days since a stupid mistake had ruined his life. He felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. She had looked so heartbroken. He had done that.

Through the storm we reach the shore, you gave it all but I want more.

And I'm waiting for you.

With or without you.

With or without you.

I can't live, with or without you.

And you give yourself away.

And you give yourself away.

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away.

Sighing again, he picked up his jacket and car keys and began to make his way to Kagome's mother's shrine. Kagome always told him that whenever she was hurting, she went there. He drove for about half an hour in the rain before he reached the shrine, having no trouble locating it because he had been there a few times before. Noticing Akira's car missing, he put the lapels of his coat up to try and stop some of the rain reaching his neck and walked up the stairs. Reaching the top, he knocked on the door now soaked to the bone.

XOX

My hands are tied.

My body bruised, she got me with.

Nothing to win and nothing left to lose.

And you give yourself away.

And you give yourself away.

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away.

Kagome heard a knock at the front door and assumed that her brother had forgotten his keys again. She dried her eyes and walked down to the hallway. Opening the door, she gave a small cry and closed it again. "Go home Kurama, I don't want to see you right now.

Kurama pounded on the door once more. "Please Kagome, open the door.

Kagome gave a weak sob and bit her lip. "No.

"Kagome please! I want to talk, please let me in. He pleaded.

With or without you.

With or without you.

I can't live, with or without you.

Kagome opened the door and stepped outside. "I'm here so talk.

"These last few days have been hell. I hate fighting with you, and I hate that you hate me right now. I wish I'd have listened to you, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. It's just, you're the best thing to come into my life in a long time and I don't want to loose you. Kurama said. "Please forgive me.

"Why should I? Kagome said. "Relationships are built on trust and it's obvious you can't trust me. Why should I let you into my life if you can't trust me not to fuck around on you?

"Because I was an idiot. Because I know you won't. Because I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Because I was a bigger idiot. And because I love you. He said, reaching out to touch her.

Thunder rumbled and Kagome shook her head, leaning into his touch. "I love you too, but I won't be hurt Kurama.

He held her tight as the rain poured onto the relentlessly. "Please give me another chance. Don't let me loose you.

"One more chance. You screw up again and we're over. Kagome replied. She looked up at his from her position on his chest. "I mean it Kurama, you get one more crack at the whip. Don't blow it, it would kill me to loose you.

"Thank you tenshi, I promise I won't fuck up again. He said. Kurama bent down and captured her lips on a sweet kiss.

Unfortunately, their moment was ruined.

"Ewww, momma! That's gross!

Kagome and Kurama broke apart quickly. Her head looked over to Shippo who was standing under his Froggy umbrella, holding onto his grandma's hand. "Hey sweetheart, did you have fun at the store?

He nodded, running over to her and splashing in puddles as he ran. ⌠Look what grandma got me! He said, holding up his hands to show off his new gloves. "Aren't they cool!

"Yes they are sweetie. Why don't you and grandma go and put the groceries away and I'll be inside in a moment. Kagome replied with a soft smile. "Don't forget to put your wellies in the bathtub to dry.

"I won't! He yelled out as he ran into the house.

Kurama smiled at Kagome. "I should go. I'll call you tonight okay.

Kagome nodded. "Alright.

He caressed her cheek and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you Kagome.

"I love you too. She smiled. She walked into the house to search for her son.

Kurama turned and gave Akira a small bow. "Good afternoon Higurashi-san.

Akira nodded. "Kurama. I am happy that you and my daughter were able to patch things up, but if you ever make her cry again.

"I know, my mother always told me that nothing is worse than a mother's wrath. Kurama replied. "I promise you that I'd rather die that make tears fall from my tenshi's eyes again.

"Good. Now, would you like to stay for dinner or do you have other plans? Akira asked.

"Sadly, I am having dinner with my mother tonight, but perhaps I could introduce you one day? Mother has taken a real liking to Kagome. Kurama frowned for a moment. "She keeps mentioning babies. It's quite scary.

Akira chuckled. "I understand that. A mother will always wish for her child's

happiness. "You're lucky that I have Shippo or I'd be hounding Kagome much like your mother is you.

Kurama grinned. "I'm quite taken with Shippo myself. Well, I must go. Good day Higurashi-san.

"Good day Kurama. I hope to see you again soon. She said before going inside.

XOX


	12. AN

Hey people i need some ideas please i was suspost to get half of chapter 12 from DbS but i didn't get it so give me some ideas ShadowSilverMixVixen 


End file.
